


Sleep

by emyhasarose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk this is just something small and gay its 2 am, mccree has insomnia and realizes he needs something, this is just a one shot idk fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyhasarose/pseuds/emyhasarose
Summary: McCree has insomnia and realizes what he needs to fix it.





	Sleep

He's tired. 

Missions that took him from Ilios to Hanamura wore him out far too much and the often use of his deadeye in these recent weeks had caused exhaustion. Muscles ached and wounds slowly recovered. On missions he barely slept. He had blamed such on the beds forced to sleep in, being too hard or two soft, even it the cause being more so from fears of what he might be awoken to. To fire fight and death, night terrors that seemed to haunt his sleep. Perhaps he should have felt relieved to be back in his own bed. To be able to have some time off before continuing off to some other part of the world. Perhaps he should of just been able to fall asleep right as soon as head hit the pillow, to be brought away to hours of deep sleep and final rest. Thats what he the man wished for, prayed for as time seemed to go by, as he still laid in half familiar bedding. And despite what he blamed it on, even if those terrors did cause often insomnia, McCree knew the true reason for his inability. 

He was alone. 

Alone in a too small bed that they had somehow made big enough for the two of them. Alone in a place where they would rest every night, where things were okay. Remembered where nights of lust, of lips clashing and foreign tongue slipping out. Night of warmth where body would cling on so close as if to let go was sin. It had been some time since he had been able to just sleep next to him. To be able to sleep more than few hours at all. 

Missions tore them away, times spent together passing and communication being less than reliable. It was most days that he worried. Concern about the boys state, if he was hurt and him knowing there be little he could do about so. Jamie was reckless. Jamie had survived till here, but every day he just made the man scared. Scared if he would come back with more limbs missing or in a casket. And few times he was able to hear such wanted voice were fleeting.

McCree couldn't sleep without that boy next to him.

 

Hours of not being able to sleep, or at least not so for more than a few hours of the day often taking naps in where ever possible, turned into days. It was unknown to the cowboy as to when his lover would come home. When he would be able to finally sleep again. When he could hold him and see that he was still in one piece. Or as much of one as was left. 

It was few days until there was final glimpse of the junker. Of the lanky boy who most were surprised by his liking towards. Its in the kitchen, McCree already pouring a second cup of coffee for himself in thirty minutes of leaving his room. Eyes don't even bother to look over as the sliding door opens, oblivious footsteps temporarily ignored as he stared into the fridge, thoughts more concered about where the half and half was. Its only when arms are suddenly around him from behind that attention is drawn, immediate confusion showing until realization.

"Ya miss me?" An all too missed voice speaks into his ear before placing a sloppy kiss on it. Grin that grows on McCrees face joins the one he can tell is already on his love. Chuckling, hes quick to turn around, a flame reegnighting in his eyes as he does see Jamie. While some might have expected change, hes more than happy that the boy is still looking the same. That he still has at least two real limbs and is missing only one tooth. Familiarity has become a necessity. 

"You already know the answer." He mutters as a reply as kiss is pressed desperately against missed lips. A display of affection that he would usually hold in public, however, it had been some time since he had seen such lover, little care for what others in the same space thought. 

 

Quickly he learns that this stay is only a break, one like his own, however self having to leave once more in a few days. Its more than enough that he could ask for. Just some days of being able to sleep, of being able to be next to the one he loved far too much and know that he was okay. Jamie knew some of his insomnia. Helped calm him down and bring him back to sleep after a night terror and often cuddled up close during his own daily naps to just be there. Thoughts that were more than well appreciated. 

Its the first night in some weeks that hes been able to get such good sleep. To be able to stay asleep and for more than enough hours. Its with the boy wrapped around him, clinging on in his sleep as for dear life as their bodies often ended up. It becomes the first time in weeks hes woken up to the sight of such, and the first time in ever that hes able to admit that he needs Jamie.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know what this is??? i might continue and add some actual stuff if people like this but yeah little highboom drabble


End file.
